Wanna Suck Face?
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Goes into Sheila's POV when she dies on NOES4.


**_Title: Wanna Suck Face?_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: A Nightmare On _****_Elm Street_****__**

**_Chapter: Only_**

Sheila was glad she'd studied, not that she'd really needed to… she loved this subject.

Everyone around her was so focused on their tests, but she know that at least a quarter of them would fail 'cause they didn't study. It always happened… and to the same people, too. When they got back their Ds and Fs they'd whine and gripe about it, but it was to be expected… it was their own fault for not studying.

_Damn, I'm tired… so tired… I can't believe how late I stayed up last night, studying._

Well, at least she knew that she was gonna ace the test now, so it was all worth it, right?

The figures on the page seemed to move slightly and she blinked tiredly; she must be more exhausted than she'd realized! Staring at the page, her brow furrowed.

_What the…?_

They weren't just moving slightly because of a trick of vision and/or light, they were actually spinning and whirring around on her paper!

She looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what she was seeing… no one noticed! They were all completely and utterly absorbed in their own little worlds, staring at their test… except Alice. When Sheila looked over at her she saw that the poor girl had given into her exhaustion and fallen asleep; Sheila didn't have that problem now. She was wide awake and freaked out.

She looked down at her paper once more, a confused look upon her face. Black ink quickly scribbled itself across the paper, forming blotchy words: Learning is fun with Freddy!

Who was Freddy? What the hell was going on? Had she fallen asleep and was dreaming now, or something? Looking quickly around again, she saw that Alice was awake now, and staring at her with alarm; she saw it, too!

Something red started dripping onto her paper… _Holy shit, is that blood?_ Whatever it was, it was coming from her pen… she definitely had to be dreaming. This was one fucked-up nightmare!

But it was too real to be some nightmare… she looked over at Alice to see her own fear mirrored in the girl's eyes.

Staring down at the red fluid on her seemingly-possessed paper in horror, she moved it slightly with her left hand, reaching over with her right to touch the red fluid, finding it warm and sticky to the touch as she smeared it around her paper in circles…

All of a sudden Sheila let out a shriek as her arm was sucked into the paper, clear up past the elbow. She could feel something metallic pulling at her, and let out a shriek as she was able to, after a few moments struggle, free her arm. By now a bar had popped out of the side of the desk, blocking her so that she couldn't escape from it.

Only a moment later, however, what had been pulling at her made its appearance out of the blood-smeared paper; a sort of three-clawed robotic arm which grabbed her face in its metallic claws.

She could hear Alice shrieking along with her as she got the thing off her face and finally shoved it back down to where it had come from.

Looking around wildly, she saw that Alice was as trapped in her desk as she was.

"Help me!" Sheila pleaded with those around her, but it seemed that no one was aware of her plight other than Alice. They were both trapped, and screaming at the other students to wake up, so that they could hear them.

All of a sudden all was quiet. Something at the front of the room had caught both Sheila and Alice's attention… a sudden movement.

Sheila looked there in disbelief. Sitting there, in the teacher's chair, was a grotesquely burned man wearing a black fedora, with a glove on his hand that had a razor on each finger, but not the thumb. Was this… Freddy?

Freddy grinned disgustingly and plucked an apple from the teachers desk, proceeding to peel it with his razors.

His icy eyes settled on Sheila and he chuckled, a low, mocking, gravelly chuckle, as he set down the apple and stood, taking off his black hat and tossing it carelessly towards the desk as he moved towards the olive-skinned girl.

As Freddy moved closer to her, Sheila trembled and whimpered… it was like she had lost her voice.

Finally, Freddy was in front of her. To her horror, he lightly touched her lips before ripping off her glasses with a slight grunt. Freddy chucked at the look of terror in the girl's eyes. Bringing his face closer to her, he placed a single razor-claw just under her chin, barely touching her throat. Shiela dared not move.

_I wanna wake up, this can't be real. I wanna wake up, this can't Oh GOD!_

Freddy had just flicked his tongue at her in a very obscene matter… it was so disgusting. He placed one hand on the left side of her head, and quickly moved his gloved hand to grab the other side so that her face was cupped in his hands.

For the first time since she'd seen him, he spoke, his voice and evil, lecherous whisper, his breath fouler than foul.

"Wanna suck face?"

Sheila was finally able to find her voice. "No…!"

Like he was gonna listen. Within an instant Freddy's mouth had come crashing down on Sheila's, and she could feel his disgusting tongue worming around inside her mouth like an enormous writhing maggot.

Less than a second later Sheila could feel it… her life, her soul, her air… all of it was being drained out of her body through this obscenely wrong kiss. Try as she might, she couldn't get away, and helpless terror thrummed throughout her body as her skin sunk in like one of those drink pouches being quickly drained and her eyes bugger out of their sockets; she was going to die… this wasn't a nightmare… she was really going to die…

The last thing she heard before she was completely gone was Alice calling for her, crying.

And then she was gone… inside Freddy.

**QS: Hello, everyone. I was just watching the NOES 4 movie again, and decided to write a short thing about Sheila as she died. Mostly from her POV, ya know?**

**Anyway, you should all come check out my primary Freddy story, "Fighting Fire with Fire". However, do not read it if you don't want traumatized by pain, or given the chills.**


End file.
